The proposed research will examine (1) the uptake, distribution, elimination (pharmacodynamics) of acrylonitrile in animals and (2) its mutagenic behavior in the bacterial auxotroph reversion system. Absorption and elimination kinetics, including tissue storage and metabolic fate of acrylonitrile, will be investigated after single and repeated low and high oral doses. The pharmacological data will provide an estimate of turnover and long-term body burden of the monomer at low and high, chronic and acute exposures. The results will provide a basis for evaluating potential exposures to the monomer among workers and the general public. Approximately 18,000 persons are estimated to be involved in polymerization of acrylonitrile. The public may be exposed by ingestion of food products from polyacrylonitrile containers, which retain residual amounts of the monomer. This plastic is presently being test-marketed in the United States as a beverage container. Mutagenic activity in the bacterial test system, while it cannot be rigorously extrapolated in terms of carcinogenicity or teratogenicity, is a useful indicator of biological activity. Acrylonitrile has been found, in our preliminary studies, to have low-level activity in the presence of the enzyme activating system. Studies will this system will be used to explore the activity of acrylonitrile and metabolites, including those postulated and those identified during the course of the investigation.